


Utállak

by miertne



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miertne/pseuds/miertne
Summary: Nincs azzal semmi baj, ha előre eltervezed az életed. Ámbár nem mindig azzal hoz össze a sors, akivel szeretnéd.





	Utállak

**Author's Note:**

> Nem tudom, hogy járnak-e errefelé magyarok, de egy magyar fic-et sem találtam ebben a fandomban. Eddig nem nagyon írtam még nyílvánosan, úgyhogy igencsak kezdő lesz a színvonal is. Az angol verzió is megtalálható a munkáim között. Remélem tetszeni fog, ha erre tévedsz, kedves olvasó :)

Kristoff egyszerű életet élt, és szeretné, ha úgy is maradna. Nincsenek nagy elvárásai. Ház az erdőben, egy lány, akivel szeretik egymást, és gyerekek. 

A ház és a telek már adott. A családja, nos hát, az örökbefogadó családja így is az erdőben élt. Még tinédzser korában az apjával elkezdtek építeni egy faházat az erdő közepén, egy tó partján. Még hiányzott hozzá pár dolog. A tető lassan kész volt, aztán jöhet a víz és az áram bevezetése. Majd bútorok.  
Mindig is ilyen helyre vágyott. Fa kunyhó, aminek a teraszáról rálátni az erdőre. Lehet figyelni a gyerekeket játszani, egy hintaágyon kényelmesen összebújhat élete szerelmével.  
A ház lassan, de készülőben volt. Már csak a lány hiányzik, akivel megoszthatja szerény jövőjét.

És talán, de csak talán, meg is találta. 

Üzleti gazdaságtan órán látta először. Előtte ült két padsorral. Hatalmas, gyönyörű kék szemei voltak, szelíd mosolya, szeplős orra, karcsú dereka. Talán egy fejjel lehetett alacsonyabb nála. Tökéletes egy öleléshez. Kényelmesen a karjaiba férne.  
Tudta, hogy okos nő. Csendben figyelt órákon, és mindig elsőként végzett a teszteken is. Az eredménylapokon mindig elől szerepelt a neve, majdnem mindig tökéletes pontszámmal.

Egyszerűen és ízlésesen öltözködött. Többször látott már mást is megfordulni utána.  
A baj az volt, hogy Kristoff nem tudta hogyan kezdeményezzen. Egy ilyen lányt nem lehet csak valami ócska egysorossal lenyűgözni. Igényes, így biztos ilyen férfit is keres maga mellé. Talán le kéne vágatnia jobban a haját. Vagy póló helyett ingben járnia. Akkor már egy új pár cipő sem ártana. Talán akkor megkérhetné, hogy tanuljanak együtt valamikor, és még talán igent is mondana neki.

Úgy tűnt, hogy a sorsnak is hasonló tervei voltak, mert órán egy csoportba kerültek. Az egész szemeszteren át húzódó feladatot kaptak, négyes csoportokra bontva kellett egy saját vállalkozás alapjait megtervezni.   
Egyik héten elmaradtak a feladattal, így hétvégén kellett felzárkózniuk a feladattal, és éppen úgy esett, hogy álmai hölgyének házába kapott meghívást.   
Úgy tűnt minden remekül haladt. Ám ott találkozott elképzeléseinek legfőbb ellenségével. Titkos szerelme kishúgával.

Anna Dell-el.


End file.
